Research shows that the number of wearable computing devices available for consumers will increase fivefold over the next four years. The user input for wearable computing devices will be a key determining factor as to the success of certain wearable computing devices. One such user input method for a wearable computing device includes voice recognition. Voice recognition algorithms decipher a user's speech to determine the command intended by the user.